


[VD]Ghost

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, Rape, 血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 3VtvDEP10 插曲
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	[VD]Ghost

这很难说不是一种巧合，但凡要发生些不好的事情，总会是在一个不怎么样的天气里，比如今夜也下着磅礴大雨。

路灯已经因为打斗时的魔力而震碎，连火花都被熄灭，路上是昏暗的一片，大片大片的乌云倾倒压在他的身上。红色风衣早就已经湿透了，不仅仅是风衣，遮挡不住的雨水顺着贴身的马甲流进黑色的衬衫里，浸地湿透，一缕缕的白发贴在他苍白的皮肤上，他看起来就像一只幽灵。

事实上，在场的所有人中，又一次活下来的还是他。但丁将巴鲁和摩迪斯的尸体倚靠在一起，他静静地看了一会，电光闪过，又重新归于寂静。于是他提着叛逆踉跄着走上回事务所的路。

但丁觉得自己在往回走，却不知所以地又绕回了广场。地面上还有他们打斗的痕迹，不过但丁并不在乎，不过是在他冗长的账单上新添一笔罢了。而他缓缓地靠坐雕像下，一言不发。在经历了这么多事情之后，斯巴达的名字依旧会给他带来麻烦，就像父亲的血脉给他们带来的力量和宿命，宛如荆棘缠绕着心脏，在灵魂上打下印记。

但丁抬起头，肩膀上的伤口在很缓慢的愈合——来自摩迪斯的最后一击。冰凉的鲜血顺着手臂蜿蜒而下，混合着雨水，最终在石板上汇入阴影之中。

但丁给自己找了一个理由，他心想，我当然不能这样回去，不然明天等着他的又是帕蒂无休止的抱怨，以及带着别扭的关心。所以他就坐雕像下，等着伤口慢慢恢复。这样就可以免去他很多麻烦，最多再赔上一份圣代。

又是一道惊雷闪过。但丁抬起头，从圣代的过量的砂糖甜味中回过神，希望老板早日复工。雨水打在他的眼中，就像冰冷的刀子淋在身体上，雾气带走温度。他想找月亮，却一无所获。尽管他不常回忆，但是他还没有老到觉得自己的记忆会出现错误。所有象征着悲剧的意向都在今夜重演：兄弟、大雨、血，然而，今夜却是一个无月之夜。

但丁握住了叛逆，冰冷的剑柄传来一点点可靠的余温，他抱住了自己屈起的膝盖。但丁隐约觉得所有的事情背后有一张看不见的手，正在将他们串联在一起，而他则无所畏惧。没有人可以得到他的灵魂，无论这其中是否寄存着父亲的力量，——有人找上门，那就战。这是他战斗的理由。他追寻着一个虚无缥缈的目标，也绝不会败于其他任何人手里。

四周雨声骤静。

滴答、滴答、滴答……

雨水碎裂在石阶上。

而刀剑相抵的一刹那！月光终于照在对方的脸上。

但丁露出不可置信的神色，梦中的幽灵突然幻化出了实体，而阎魔刀毫不留情地刺穿了他的伤口，寒冷彻骨的痛觉瞬间在他的意识中爆炸。则是对方发出了嗤笑的声音，以及冰凉刺骨的声音。

“令人意外的重逢？弟弟——”

但丁睁大了眼睛，而阎魔刀扭转带起的疼痛又告诉他这一切并非虚妄，他痛苦地嘶叫出声，手掌掰开刺入身体的寒刃，连割破的掌心流下的血都感受不到。所有的痛觉都在叫嚣，而回忆越发鲜明。

“维吉……尔……”

追寻着父亲身影的年轻兄长猛地抽出阎魔刀，但丁找准时机在维吉尔提刀的间隙中，立刻转动叛逆直击面门。而阎魔刀的长刃向来擅长格挡。他们挨地很近，透过划下眼睑的血，但丁看清了年轻的维吉尔傲然的神色以及微微皱起的眉头。就在他恍神的一瞬间，叛逆被击飞，而他则重新被阎魔刀钉在了地上。

但丁的嘴角咳出了鲜血，仿佛是记忆的又一次复刻，面对他的兄长，无论何时都不该掉以轻心。

“你不是他。”记忆中的维吉尔低下头看他，语气冷淡，“一年未见，你也不该如此。”

但丁想大笑出声，但是他的肺叶已经被血沫充满了，他只能发出“赫赫”的响声，就像在嘲笑维吉尔一般，眼角弯出了讥讽的弧度。他知道维吉尔的时间了，比他想象中的稍微早那么一丁点儿，他们未见的时间差了十倍。父亲留下的力量的确有神秘之处，就像他从来无法了解的灵魂。看着他就好像反射着过去苍白的自己，被剩下的那个在发出喊叫，却被堵在胸腔里，混着失去温度的血。

于是他别过头，闭上了眼睛，维吉尔很快就会被阎魔刀送回他自己的时间里，这只是存在于过去的一段无足挂齿的插曲。而他需要做的只是继续等待，等着噩梦结束。

维吉尔不满地皱起眉头，身下的但丁与记忆中的弟弟重叠在一起，这是他不熟悉的但丁，比他的要更年长一点，却没有成熟到褪去所有的稚气。他不满意但丁的无视，无论何时，只要当他出现，他永远是但丁所有心神的核心。于是依旧年轻气盛的维吉尔扭动刀柄，又一次听到了但丁的咳着血的痛呼。

维吉尔抽出阎魔刀，但丁不由自主地挺起上半身，被过激的痛苦麻痹了的感官在这一瞬间重新回到他的身上。而与此同时，他被绞着手臂，翻身压倒在台阶上。

但丁挣扎着扭动身体，却被维吉尔咬住了肩膀的伤口。伤口上残留着一股不属于但丁的魔力，已经很微弱了，但依旧醒目而碍眼。维吉尔将但丁的挣扎尽数压下。现在他是胜利者，自然有权利享用他的猎物。他扯开了混合着鲜血贴在身上的衬衣，用尖利的牙齿撕开快要愈合的伤口，破开新鲜的血肉，将重新涌出的鲜血吞咽而下。他满意地听到但丁痛苦的喘息，以及被压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，将自己的魔力霸道地覆盖于伤口上。但丁的喘息逐渐虚弱了起来，推搡着手臂的力道也愈发减弱。于是维吉尔改咬为舔，在伤口的周围用灵活而粗糙的舌苔轻轻地舔弄，当猎物开始被疼痛驯服，他也不介意给予一些奖赏。

就好像记忆被重演，但丁的眼前模糊成一片隔着水幕的虚影，唯一被感知到的只有手指混合着鲜血和雨水在干涩狭窄的后穴里进进出出。他咬出了下嘴唇，不让自己发出声音，如果这是一场强奸，那舞台就让给维吉尔独自发挥。他无意于在自己的身体上再填一道疤。可是半魔的身体太过于熟悉疼痛了，疼痛比呼吸、温度、饱腹感还要证明他还活着，他的身体更习惯于从疼痛中萃取廉价的快感。而当后穴里的手指恶意地曲起，顶住前列腺时，他的身体难耐地开始追逐麻痹神志的快感。而当那作弄的手指抽离时，更是与意志背道而驰地挽留着它们。

在但丁看不见的身后，维吉尔皱起了眉。鲜红的大衣被扔在了一边，他的身上还挂着破破烂烂的上衣，雨水打湿了他的身体。他的弟弟与所有的红色都是很相称的，伏下的腰窝里堆积着被雨水打散的血，盛不住时顺着优雅笔直的脊椎滑落，铺洒着月光的身体散发出妖异又艳丽的美。

昂扬着的肉刃径直捅入后穴，但丁终于忍不出发出一声呻吟，他的神志被劈成了两半。他完全地接纳了那高温的阴茎，来自维吉尔施舍的温度，他眼前模糊的光影终于凝结成了实体。而当他抬起头时，雕像好像父亲的身影，正肃穆地注视着这场不伦的苟合。

但丁哆嗦着嘴唇，发出微弱的声音。当维吉尔低下头时，才听见他在呢喃地说着不要，却被又一次整根没入的顶弄撞地支离破碎。维吉尔冷笑一声，强硬地握着他的腰，每一次都插入他的深处，在他颤抖时抵着前列腺研磨，粗糙的皮料摩擦着臀隙，他们冰冷的体温交缠在一起。

又一道惊雷劈下。

维吉尔抬起头，我会继承你全部的力量，我会超越你。

等到维吉尔将滚烫的精液射进了但丁的身体里，但丁僵直着身体，冷到发麻的指尖颤抖不已，他要被雨水淹没了，却又被不可忽视的高温烫回了现实。维吉尔从他的身体里退了出去，阴茎在他脏乱的腿根处擦了几下。但丁听见了金属拉链的声音。阎魔刀发出一声刀鸣。

雨已经停了。这不是维吉尔的时间，在这个时间里没有他，在他的时间里，还有真正属于他的但丁在等着他。

于是维吉尔一言不发地拿起了刀。

剑风挥动，形式逆转，叛逆抵在颈侧。翻身压在他身上的但丁地下头，他的表情被掩盖在凌乱的头发之下。

维吉尔伸手撩开他的长发，而叛逆则更近一寸，血管划破，汩汩地流出同样的血。

森然的目光下是暗藏警告的嘲笑，说道：“永远不要轻视你的兄弟，无论何时。”

维吉尔不置可否，他当然知道但丁的危险之处，他永远不会让他离开自己的视线。

但丁扯动嘴角，正当维吉尔以为他会用叛逆以牙还牙地将自己捅穿时，但丁却低下了头，所有未尽、未完的话，全部被他封在一个鲜血淋漓的吻里。

他们亲吻地仿佛两只野兽在互相撕咬，吞噬着对方的鲜血，寸步不让。直到舌根发麻、直到维吉尔再一次消失在他的记忆里。

但丁懒懒散散地套上破烂的衣服，淌着水的风衣又重又冷，他踉跄着走上回去事务所的路。

在帕蒂来打扫前，躺在沙发上休息一会。


End file.
